Automated media storage libraries are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored media. Generally, media storage libraries include a large number of storage slots on which are stored portable data storage media. The typical portable data storage media is a tape cartridge, an optical cartridge, a disk cartridge, and the like. One (or more) accessor typically accesses the data storage media from the storage slots and delivers the accessed media to a data storage drive for reading and/or writing data on the accessed media. Suitable electronics both operate the accessor and operate the data storage drives to transmit and/or receive data from an attached on-line host computer system.
In a conventional automated media storage library, the storage slots are arranged in a planar orthogonal arrangement forming a “wall” of storage slots for holding data storage media. The plane may be a flat plane, or may be a cylindrical plane. To double the storage capacity, two “walls” of storage slots may be provided on either side of the accessor.
A number of different companies manufacture automated media storage libraries today, each model displaying various different features. One example is the IBM 3494 Media Storage Library. Some of the automated media storage libraries have dual or multiple accessors to provide a level of redundancy.
The individual components forming such an automated data storage and retrieval system require power to function. The power requirements of these various components typically include power having an alternating current (“AC”) with differing voltages and frequencies, and direct current (“DC”) having differing voltages. In order to supply the power required to operate such an automated data storage and retrieval system, that system typically includes one or more power components. These power components are connected to an external source of power, and transform that external power into one or more forms of power used within the system.
Occasionally, an internal power component may become unavailable, for example, if a power supply requires maintenance, upgrading, and/or repair. In the event of a power supply failure, the cause of the failure must first be ascertained before a repair can be made. What is needed is a removable/portable power supply module, a method to store, transport, use, and replace such a power supply module, and a method to monitor the performance of such a power supply module while that module is in operation.